


An Incredibly Stupid Idea

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bus Sex, Death Note Kink Meme, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredibly Stupid Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Note kink meme. The prompt: Light fucks L on a crowded bus.

Light knew they were getting weird looks, but really couldn’t bring himself to care - not while L was sitting on his lap with Light’s cock half buried inside him, biting down on a fist to keep himself from making any noise. That wasn’t why they were getting dirty looks of course - with his arms wrapped around L’s torso in a way that hid the fact that his pants were down, nobody could tell exactly what they were doing - but the sight of a man sitting on another man’s lap was in itself enough to draw a number of gazes.

This wasn’t the most pleasurable way to have sex; they couldn’t move too much for fear of drawing attention to themselves, but the thrill of getting away with it in a public space like this kept Light - and probably L, too - on the brink of orgasm anyway. L wiggled his hips, subtly changing the angle, and Light had to bite down on the back of his neck to silence himself. He paid L back in kind, of course, grinding upwards right into L’s prostate - the man shot straight up, back cracking at the sudden movement.

“A-ah,” L breathed, quiet enough that only Light could hear him. “Light, move. Please.”

“If I move too much, people will notice us. Do you want all these people to see you sitting on my cock?” Light teased - but nevertheless, pulled L up a few centimeters by the hips, and dropped him down again. The friction against his dick was maddening; made him want to turn L over and fuck him against the seat - but he held back the urge, knowing that in the end it would be embarrassing and harmful to his image.

“Ah, yes, please Light,” L whispered. “I’ve been so hard, I need-”

Light shushed him with a kiss, tangling a hand in his hair and twisting his head to the side.

“Don’t be too loud,” Light scolded, all the while giving subtle thrusts upward. He smirked a bit into the kiss every time L’s breath caught. Then L pulled away.

A moment later, when his head cleared, Light saw why. A stern looking man was standing in the isle, right by their seats. Light glared at him, as a warning to not try to sit next to them, but the man remained unaffected.

“Excuse me, sirs. Please refrain from those kinds of public displays of affection. You’re making us all uncomfortable.”

Light gave his most charming smile. “Of course sir. I apologize for our impoliteness,” he said, shifting around as though he was trying to get more comfortable, but really moving his cock inside of L. The man went rigid and made a little sound in the back of his throat, but nothing too obvious. Ha. Public displays of affection indeed.

“Thank you,” The man said, and walked off.

Neither of the two moved or said anything for a moment, before L relaxed in Light’s grip. “That was a dirty trick to play.”

Light just nipped him playfully on the side of the neck. They didn’t move for sometime, having already drawn enough attention to themselves, until the bus jerked to a stop at an unexpected crosswalk and Light decided it was the perfect time to lift L’s hips and slam him down into the hardest thrust yet.

This time, L did make a noise, though it was just a small cry. “Hah! Light!”

The other passengers were still settling down, so Light stole a few more thrusts until the sounds L made were almost louder than the noise of the crowded bus. “Shhh,” he chastised.

“I - can’t-” L gasped. “Stop moving.”

“Why should I?” Light asked, though he did stop.

L shifted in Light’s hold, placing his knees on either side of Light’s thighs. The people around them gave them dirty looks, but Light couldn’t bring himself to feel bad at the extra room the action took up. After all, were L not sitting on his lap, they would be taking up two seats (not than anyone was going to sit in the seat next to them). Besides that, the movement made Light slide even deeper into L, and made it much easier for L to move on him.

“Ah... Fuck,” Light murmured against the nape of L’s neck. "Move."

L shook his head. "People are looking at us funny."

"Since when did you care about that?" Light teased. "With all of your weird habits, I would have thought that nothing would embarrass you."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not get kicked off this bus," L said, but moved upwards anyway. The friction was delicious on Light's cock, but it wasn't enough - all he wanted to do was plunge deep inside, nevermind what the rest of the passengers might think of them. And come to think of it, with each stop that went by, the bus was steadily filling up with more people; would anyone really notice at this point if he and L shifted around a little more than was normal?

With that thought in mind, he lifted L up without warning and slammed him down again.

"Light!" L hissed through gritted teeth. "Stop that!"

"Really, L, do you think anyone will actually notice? We're never going to get anywhere if we don't pick up the pace, you know."

L looked around, but of course Light was right - the bus was crowded, but nobody was really looking at them. If they were quiet about this, they might just be able to get away with it. Tentatively, it seemed, L lifted himself up, bracing himself by holding on to the seat in front of them, and fell down again, controlling the fall so that they didn't make too much noise.

"Yess," Light hissed. "Faster."

L nodded, seeming to finally accept that Light was right, and rocked backwards again. Soon he established a firm pace and, with Light's steadying grip on his hips, was able to move without drawing too much attention to them.

Light, through the haze of arousal settling over, him, forced himself to focus on his surroundings; he didn’t want to do anything embarrassing, and, as L was currently preoccupied, it was up to him to keep lookout. There were people standing because of how crowded the bus was, an yet nobody sat next to them; after all, Light was sitting in between the two seats for a reason.

Lookout duty performed, Light leaned back in his seat to give himself more leverage to discreetly thrust up into L. L clenched in response, and Light threw his head back at the sudden tightness.

"Fuck, L," he growled, softly. L's pace was becoming erratic; they had barely had any stimulation because of the need to stay still, yet the excitement was drawing Light closer and closer to the edge. His hands grasped at L's hips in a bruising grip so he could guide L to his liking. "Faster," He commanded.

L shook his head. "People are going to notice..."

"I don't really care," Light admitted. "I'm so fucking close-"

L was in the same state, and despite his protests, seemed happy to obey Light; they were moving more than they had been before and yet it wasn't nearly enough. Light needed to feel L completely, needed to draw out and thrust back in again, bury himself completely inside of L. The limited wiggling just wasn't enough.

L was rocking on him frantically now and Light responded with harder thrusts, hard enough to jolt L upwards and almost knock him off of his unsteady stance.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Light knew that they needed to be quieter. Their seat was squeaking and the sound of Light plunging into L was making a distinct, fleshy noise, but he was all too caught up in the sensations to pay attention to his surroundings.

L seemed to have lost the ability to move properly, and Light soon realized that he was doing all the work, while L tried to not fall from his tall stance on his knees. Even that bit of work was giving him a hard time; his thighs were flexing and his whole body was quivering, steadily approaching the edge - and Light was too. Before he knew it, L collapsed, falling onto his dick with a thump and Light was releasing hard inside him, biting down on L's shoulder hard enough to leave the imprint of his teeth there.

With a near wail L released too, it seemed, if the rippling of his internal muscles was anything to go by; he was still somehow stayed tucked into his underwear so there was no real way to tell. Light took great satisfaction knowing that L would have to deal with the mess in his pants because Light had fucked him senseless on a public bus.

Public...

Light had wrapped his arms around L and squeezed him tight to his chest upon orgasm, but realized that with all the noise and movement they had made, someone - probably the whole bus, really - had to have realized what they were doing. He pulled out of L and fixed up the man’s pants, and then pulled L off his lap so he could put himself away and clean up. Light didn't look up once during the whole ordeal, face beginning to burn with embarrassment. What were they, mindless teenagers? What had they been thinking?

They got of the bus at the soonest stop, not caring that they weren’t even close to where they needed to be.

“That was an incredibly stupid idea,” L said, the first one of them to talk since getting off the bus.

Light elbowed him in the side. “Shut up,” he muttered.

 


End file.
